Moving extremely heavy loads has generally been a complicated task due to the large forces involved in lifting and transporting the heavy loads. When possible, large loads are often transported by disassembling or breaking up the load into multiple smaller loads. However, this break-down and subsequent reassembly process can be very time consuming, especially when a heavy load is only to be moved a small distance, or needs to be repositioned.
For heavy loads that require periodic adjustments over short distances, skid systems have been utilized, however these skid systems present problems. The skid systems generally involve elevating a heavy load with a group of jacks and pushing the load and the jacks down skids laid along the desired path of movement. The skid systems require that the ground over which the load is to be moved be substantially level to support the skids. As the load moves down the skid system, the skids over which the load has already passed are moved and placed in front of the direction of movement of the load, thereby costing additional time and labor. The frictional forces caused by pushing the load on the skids may result in the jacks breaking loose from the load due to the horizontal force placed on the jacks.
Further systems for moving heavy loads over short distances may include walking mechanisms that lift a load above the ground and transfer the load across the ground using the walking mechanisms. However, these prior systems may experience undue stresses and torques, and may require additional labor and time, to move the systems over uneven surfaces.
This application addresses these and other problems.